


Brides of Love

by idolatres



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: Nursery Rhyme wants a pretty outfit like Nero's, and Brynhildr gets dragged along. The goal? Become beautiful blushing brides for Master!





	Brides of Love

**Author's Note:**

> a silly short gift fic for my partners!! happy valentines day
> 
> http://idolatres.tumblr.com/

Nero's noticed the little girl following her around, how could she not? She's not exactly the most talented stalker, if that's what she actually is. Her long white hair almost touching the floor, as she hides her face beneath a book, eyes big and sparkly as she watches Nero go about the most mundane tasks. Nero knows her own beauty, and it's amplified ten fold with her bridal gown. She can't blame the girl for being enamored with her, although she's going about this the entire way! Nero can handle adorers, worshippers, and undying love, but a stalker? That's too much!  
  
  
    She's walking through the halls, on her way back from Gudao's room, and once again that little girl is there, walking slowly behind, tip toeing like that'll help conceal her presence. Gudao said her name is Nursery Rhyme, a lovely name for a lovely girl, but Nero cannot abide this display of affection. If Nero wants to nip this in the bud before it gets too much, she'll have to strike now.  
  
  
    She swings around, staring head on at the child, and places her hands on her hips, leaning forward. Nursery Rhyme practically jumps, quickly ducking her head behind her book completely, shaking as her anxiety ramps up.  
  
  
    "Nursery Rhyme! You've been following me for quite some time now!" Her voice is elegant and sharp, yet contains an underlying softness as she addresses the child. "While I understand I am the pinnacle of beauty, you simply cannot do this! It's quite creepy! It's simply unbecoming for a young beauty like yourself!"  
  
  
    Nursery Rhyme peeks out from her book, tilting her head in confusion, still too shy to say anything back to Nero.  
  
  
    "If you wish to show me your love, do it head on! Talk to me, compliment me, confess your feelings! Don't hide and skulk around in the shadows like some creep." Nero's voice becomes louder and louder as she goes on her tangent, voice booming with authority and grace.  
  
  
    The girl lowers her book more, finally showing her cute round face, tinted with blush that accentuates her pale skin perfectly. "You misunderstand..." Her voice is airy, like she's whispering. "It's not that... It's not that at all.." A frown graces her features, and she looks genuinely troubled.  
  
  
    Nero lets out a confused huff, crossing her arms over her chest. "What?" She takes a step closer to her, and Nursery Rhyme reflexively steps back. "Then what is it? What do you want from me?"  
  
  
    "Pretty dress..." Her voice wavers, as she tries to figure out how to word her request. "I like your dress... I want one too." She's avoiding eye contact with the emperor, afraid of how she'll reply.  
  
  
    Nero's eyes light up. "This?" She gestures to her outfit, smug and full of herself. "This dear, is a bridal gown, it's for marriage!" She explains, spinning around to give the girl a full view of it. Her veil casting a perfect circle as she swings. "Are you saying you wish to be a bride as well?"  
  
  
    Nursery Rhyme hesitates, but nods. "I want to be a pretty bride, like you."  
  
  
    Nero melts completely, letting out a loud squeal. "Oh you're adorable, Nursery Rhyme!" She cups her own face with her hands, staring at the girl with excitement. "I suppose one is never too young to experience true love!" Nero's accusatory posture and tone is gone, replaced with child-like enthusiasm. It helps soothe Nursery Rhyme, who finally lowers her book down to her side. She giggles quietly. "Who am I to deny such an innocent and heartfelt wish?"  
  
  
    Nursery Rhyme shifts back and forth between her feet, swinging her body back and forth slowly. "Does that mean... you'll help me get a pretty dress like yours?"  
  
  
    "Umu! Of course!" Nero declares proudly, outstretching a hand. "As the rose of Rome, as the emperor, as the perfect bride, I, Nero Claudius, will help you achieve your dream as well!" Her face is smug, as she kneels down so she's eye-level with her. "Allow me to make your dream come true, Nursery Rhyme!"  
  
  
    Nursery Rhyme is filled with glee as she extends her hand, accepting Nero's offer, small fingers laced between Nero's own. "Thank you!" She says, bouncing up and down. "Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
  
    Before Nero can go on another rant, a door to the left of them cracks open, and out comes Brynhildr, looking as stunning as ever. She's smiling at the two, running a hand through her long hair. "Excuse me...." She says as she closes the door behind her. "I overheard some yelling, So I decided to listen in." She stands tall, posture perfect and relaxed. "I'd love to help if that's alright."  
  
  
    Nursery Rhyme stares, eyes large as she takes in Brynhildr's natural beauty. Nero hums as she thinks. Brynhildr would definitely be wonderful help, as she too is a beautiful girl. With their efforts combined they'll make Nursery Rhyme the most adorable bride in existence. Nero doesn't allow people to help without a proper reward of course, she wont stand for that!  
  
  
    "Of course, beautiful Brynhildr!" Nero's voice is back to it's authoritive tone, exuding her grace and power. "But!" She exclaims, outstretching her other hand towards the tall beauty. "I will not have you be the only one left out of this equation!  You will join us as well! We'll find you the perfect gown, suitable for such a divine being as yourself! Umu!"  
  
  
    Brynhildr lets out a quiet chuckle, her smile serene. "You flatter me too much, Nero." Her expression is troubled for a second, but she catches herself, and replaces it with a calming smile. "I'm not sure.. I'm suited to be a bride though."  
  
  
    Nero huffs, shaking her head in disapproval. "Nonsense!" She yells. "A beauty such as yourself, is perfect to become a bride. Any man would feel honored and unimaginably lucky to receive you as his wife!" She accentuates her speech by swinging her arm quickly from left to right, as if trying to dismiss Brynhildr's doubts with her motion. "I know if you asked to be my wife, I would accept in an instance! That's your charm! That's your divine entrancement! Do not shy away from this offer!" Nursery Rhyme is still holding onto Nero's hand, glancing back and forth between the two women as they talk. A bit intimidated by the theatrics Nero displays.  
  
  
    Brynhildr's lips purse, not sure Nero understands completely, but she relents, hand reaching out to Nero's own, accepting her offer. "Very well, you make a convincing case, Nero Claudius, Rose of Rome." To this, Nero grins, triumph and glory all too readable in her face. "Even if it's only for a day, for simple fun, I will allow you to transform me into a lovely bride as well."  
  
  
    To this, Nero lets out a shrill "Umu!" Grip on the girls hands increasing as she swings her arms back and forth, causing the two of them to be dragged along with the motion. "Excellent! Let us be off! When we are finish, no man, no WOMAN, will be able to resist us!"  
  


* * *

  
  
  
    The three are in London, at a seamstresses location who's specialty is gowns. Nero is ordering the workers around, telling them to gather their finest dresses, while Brynhildr finishes up on the floral crown she's been making, and places it upon Nursery Rhyme's hair. Nursery Rhyme can't stop looking at herself in the large body mirror placed in the center of the room, fingers lightly touching the crown, afraid she'll somehow ruin it if she's too rough. The flowers are mellow in tones, desaturated yellows and oranges. Byrynhildr clasps her hands together, obviously pleased with her work.  
  
  
    "No, no! This won't do!" Nero's voice booms, as the one seamstress brings out a plain ivory gown. "Where is the flash? Where are the jewels? The colors aren't nearly vibrant enough!" Brynhildr offers the woman a sympathetic smile, but minds her business, attending to Nursery Rhyme's makeup. "My young friend requires an innocent, exurburant gown, one that shows how pure she is! Pinks and whites only! A white gown! A pink shawl and veil! She requires small golden accessories as well!" With that the workers rush off to the back of the store again, trying their best to appease the demanding bride.  
  
  
    "Nero, should I paint Nursery Rhyme's nails as well?" Brynhildr questions, as she applies a nude lipstick to the girl.  
  
  
    Nero nods. "Excellent idea! Yes!" Nero is walking around the shop, examining everything she can, taking out lines of fabrics to make sure they're high quality. "Lovely Brynhildr, would you prefer a white gown, or a blue gown?"  
  
  
    Brynhildr chews her lip, unsure of what the difference makes in the color of her gown. "What would you recommend?"  
  
  
    "A divine beauty like you deserves something rare and special, a plain white gown wont suit you at all. Blue would be perfect! It's serene and calming, much like yourself." Nero makes her way over to her new bride to bes, and examines Brynhildr's handy work, admiring Nursery Rhymes gentle and plain makeup. "Very nice. We should add some gold to her eye shadow as well." She says, grabbing a brush herself to do it.  
  
  
    Nursery Rhyme keeps giggling as the brushes tickle her face. "I look so pretty!" She exclaims, which causes Nero and Brynhildr to both look very pleased.  
  
  
    "Yes you do. You're a natural cutie." Brynhildr says, grabbing a hairbrush to start working at the knots and kinks in her hair.  
  
  
    As Nero adds the finishing touches on Nursery Rhymes makeup, the head seamstress returns to the front of the store, her fellow workers following behind, holding a spotless, bright white gown, accentuated with gold flecks. There's also a sheer rose shawl, and a veil that's baby pink that slowly transitions to gold, a lovely gradient. Nero lets out a pleased 'umu'. "That's perfect! Begin dressing her, and when you're finished bring me an azure gown! One that's elegant, otherworldly, one fit for the gods themselves!" The one worker looks completely overwhelmed, but rushes to the back, to begin dyeing their finest gown blue.  
  
  
    Nursery Rhyme jumps up and down, too excited to sit still, she's completely ecstatic this is actually happening. Unfortunately for the employees of this shop, it makes dressing her properly all the more difficult.  
  
  
    Nero turns her attention to Brynhildr now, who's expression is still a very sympathetic smile. "Now my darling, Allow me to transform you into an even greater beauty." Nero says, grabbing a makeup brush and surveying the available colors in the palette before her.  
  
  
    "Nothing too flashy, please." Brynhildr mutters, but of course Nero dismisses that.  
  
  
    "For a love as bold of yours, I need to use fitting colors!" She says confidently, like there's no other option available. She picks out a vibrant purple and applies it to Bryn's eyelids, then takes another brush and covers it in a bright blue, placing it on the outlines of her eyes and up to her brows. She smooths the colors out so it blends, and looks like she has multicolor wings on her eyes. She adds a red blush, and purple lipstick.  
  
  
    Brynhildr looks at the mirror, and her eyes widen at her sudden transformation. This.. is very flashy. Nero really doesn't listen at all does she? It's striking, and it's applied perfectly to her facial structure, making her appear like an otherworldly siren. She tilts her head in different directions, admiring how she looks stunning from all angles. "Not my go to style, but you did well."  
  
  
    Nursery Rhyme clears her throat, and the two women turn their attention towards her. She's finished dressing, and the two are completely smitten with how she looks.  
  
  
    The gown is strapless, but sticks to her chest with ease, it wraps around her legs, stopping below her ankles. The shawl is wrapped her arms, and she's been adorned with a simple golden necklace, that covers up the empty space between her shoulders and neck. The veil is very short and simple, and attaches to the back of the flower crown. She's wearing a pair of gold mary-jane shoes and white stockings. Her fingers are playing with her hair nervously. "Am I a bride now?" She asks.  
  
  
    "You are the poster image of a pure and wonderful bride!" Nero boasts. "Absolutely adorable, you put all other girls to shame, they simply cannot compare to you!" As Nero goes on and on, Nursery Rhyme gets more and more giddy, grinning and laughing while jumping.  
  
  
    The one seamstress returns to the front finally, with the requested azure gown, and Nero points her to Brynhildr. "Begin dressing her at once, and after that you all will be rewarded handsomely!"  
  
  
    Brynhildr, finally close enough to the workers, whispers a small apology for her friends behavior.  
  
  
  
    Nursery Rhyme stands in front of Nero, and motions for her to lean down, and when she does she whispers: "May I do your makeup?"  
  
  
    Nero nods, smiling. "Of course! Make me as cute as you!"  
  
  
    Nero takes a seat on one of the chairs so Nursery Rhyme can reach her face with ease. She applies an orange hue blush to her cheeks. Nursery Rhyme's application is a bit shaky, but she makes sure to take time to fix her mistakes. She's a little too nervous to add a lot, (unlike Nero herself who will add more and more and more), so she finishes off with yellow eye shadow.  
  
  
    Nero grins, resisting the urge to pat her cheeks, afraid she'll ruin the newly applied blush. "Well? Am I as cute as you?"  
  
  
    Nursery Rhyme nods enthusiastically, "Mm! Now we match!"  
  
  
    "Um.." Brynhildr's voice is unsure as she calls out. "Are you sure this is proper attire for a bride?"  
  
  
    The other two swerve around, curious about what Brynhildr's issue is with her dress. The sight before them makes Nero gasp, and Nursery Rhyme clap her hands together.  
  
  
    Brynhildr's there, the gown sleek and smooth as it hugs all her curves. The straps are thick, and holds the chest area tight around her breasts. The skirt looks like it's draped around her hips, and it stays skinny all the way down, making her legs appear slender and long. The end of the dress loosens, so it covers her purple pumps.  
  
  
    "Yes, but it needs finessing, more details." Nero says, glancing around the shop for materials. "Ladies, bring us purple gloves, smooth and up to the elbow, and if you have anything sheer, I want you to add jewels to it, preferably of violet and silver shades." She clicks her tongue, focusing on the image she has in her head. "I want it to wrap around the dress, the jewels thin around the waist, but more cluttered and noticeable at the ends."  
  
  
    The women rush off into the back, eager to get the tyrant out of their shop. Brynhildr keeps adjusting the straps of her dress, not used to such restricting clothing. Nero sees some jewelry on one of the shelves, and starts sifting through it, picking out pieces with amethysts and sapphires in them, she hands them one by one to Nursery Rhyme, who in turn walks them over to Bryn. She starts putting on the random accessories. A fragile silver chain with a amethyst heart attached, a circlet with tiny sapphires encrusted along it.  
  
  
    The ladies are back, a sheer skirt and safety pins in hand. They wrap it around the dresses length, starting from the hips down. Safety pins are applied, but they're so small you can't even notice them. With the sheer skirt on top of the dress, it adds just the unique details Nero was looking for. The silver and purple beads and jewels add interesting texture and highlights.  
  
  
    "Excellent! Now we're ready!" Nero declares, Nursery Rhyme looks up at her, confused at what she means.  
  
  
    "Ready for what?" Brynhildr asks, fingers playing with the new addition to her ensemble.  
  
  
    "To show Gudao of course! They'll be so pleased to see they have not one, but three beautiful brides!  
  
  
    Brynhildr grimaces, not into that idea, but Nursery Rhyme bounces up a down, necklace jingling with her movement. "Yay!! I want Gudao to give me a pretty ring.."  
  
  
    "They will of course, how can they resist the beauty and charm of all of us combined?  
  
  
    The head seamstress clears her throat, she looks completely wiped out and irritated. "Now that you're satisfied, We'd like our payment, Ma'am."  
  
  
    Nero hums, hand reaching into her bodice, pulling out a giant pure diamond ring. She tosses it to the seamstress, who fumbles with it comically while trying to catch it. "T-This, Oh thank you Ma'am!" She says, holding it up to the light in the shop, admiring the sparkles.  
  
  
    Brynhildr's shocked, wondering what Nero was doing with a diamond that massive. Nero notices the stare and shrugs. "I received many presents from my citizens during my life, it's nothing really." Brynhildr still doesn't look convinced, but nods. "Now, to Gudao we go!"  
  
  
  
   

* * *

  
  
    Gudao is chatting with Mash, discussing the plans they have for valentines, when suddenly a shrill "Umu" resounds in the room. They both jump, and look towards the source of the noise. Mash looks absolutely confused, and Gudao's jaw goes slack. The three newly reformed brides stand before the two, Nero leading the pack, Nursery Rhyme peeking out from behind her before walking to her side. Brynhildr stands off the Nero's other side, behind the two, not really enthused by this idea.  
  
    "Um.. what are you all doing?" Mash asks.  
  
  
    "Does that matter?" Nero quips. "What matters is how beautiful we are! Aren't we, master?" She continues, voice grandiose to show her pride. "What do you think of your three brides to be?"  
  
  
    Mash's eyes squint, glancing back and forth between the three and Gudao. "You all do look beautiful.." She says, her uneasiness showing in her tone. "But...all three of you can't marry Master, you know that right?"  
  
  
    Nursery Rhyme starts pouting. "What do you mean we can't?!"  
  
  
    "Well.. you can only marry one person." Mash explains, and she goes to step in front of Gudao, but Gudao has vanished. "Huh..??"  
  
  
    Nero and Nursery Rhyme follow suit with their confusion, but Brynhildr clears her throat. "Gudao ran away down that hall." She points. Mash frowns at that, and starts stalking down the hall to retrieve them.  
  
  
    "That's so rude of them, I'm sorry ladies, I'll bring them right back." She explains, hurrying after Gudao.  
  
  
    Nursery Rhyme starts to tear up, and Nero huffs, but tends to her tiny friend. "Do not cry, Nursery Rhyme! Master was just so stunned by our beauty, they don't know how to react!"  
  
  
    Brynhildr chuckles, not wanting to crush Nero's blind optimism. Nursery Rhyme sniffles, but nods her head. "But what If what Mash said is true... Master can only marry one of us?"  
  
  
    Brynhildr leans down so she's eye level with her. "Don't worry about that, Mash was just jealous." She explains, and Nero jumps in: "Yes! She's jealous of our grace! Our forwardness! And that we can announce our love so freely!"  
  
  
    Nursery Rhyme seems comforted by their comments, and she smiles again.  
  
  
    "Besides, If Gudao doesn't want to marry three lovely ladies like us, I'll marry you both myself!" Nero says, grinning. Nursery Rhyme giggles at that, and Brynhildr feels her cheeks flush with embarrassment.  
  
  
    "Please don't joke about things like that..." Brynhildr says.  
  
  
    Nero laughs. "Umu! Who says I was joking?" She asks, taking both Brynhildr's and Nursery Rhyme's hands in her own. Gently squeezing them. "It would be my honor to have you both as my lovely brides!" Nursery Rhyme smiles at the two, and Brynhildr averts her gaze, completely flustered.  
  
  
  
    "Well, what do you say, darlings? Will you be mine?"


End file.
